Warning about Dark (and his DNA)
Warning about Dark (and his DNA) is the third chapter of DN Angel is the first chapter of volume 2. It is also known as Advance Notice of DNA. Summary It was winter. Daisuke, together with his classmates, had gone for mountain climbing and though he kept on saying that he hated mountain climbing, he can't keep his face straight. He was smiling broadly since he was paired up with Risa. As they walked the trail, Risa's hat flew towards a tree branch. She asked Daisuke to get it for her but he refused thinking that showing his skill in front of a lot of people especially Satoshi, would be reckless. However, Riku stepped up and offered to get it while calling Daisuke a wuss. However, Riku slipped and fell off the mountain side. Daisuke grabbed her by the bag and both of them fall off the trail. They fell away from the others with Riku landing on top of Daisuke. They were about to go back to the trail but Riku suddenly felt a sharp pain from her ankles. She told Daisuke to go ahead but Daisuke refuses and offered to carry her amidst Riku's denials. Meanwhile, the others started looking for them. Satoshi recommended that they descend the mountain and go ask for back up. He called Inspector Saehara calling for a search party while he himself quietly slither away from the group. Daisuke and Riku had started ascending on a steep trail. When they reached a flat surface, Daisuke told Riku that he would rest for a while. However, while resting, he suddenly felt his heart beat faster and he quickly run for it before he transformed into Dark. Wiz transformed into Daisuke and led her to the wrong direction. Daisuke in Dark's body quietly followed them. However, Wiz had trailed off to a soft ground and they fell off. Daisuke quickly jumped over to save her. He noted to himself that he could not care if she found out then he called Wiz to transform into his wings. They searched for their classmates at the foot of the mountains. Riku had fainted when she fell. On the side note, Satoshi had confirmed that Daisuke is indeed Dark and told himself that the search party may not have been needed. Trivia *A letter D can be seen on Daisuke's mittens which may both mean Daisuke or Dark. *Daisuke always carries Wiz on his backpack. *Daisuke was the first person in the class who knew that Satoshi is the chief commanding police officer. *Satoshi was the first person outside the Niwa family to learn that Dark is Daisuke's alter ego. Quotes *"At 11:25 and 23 seconds, Niwa and the older Harada fell over the fence and down the cliff." (Satoshi noted while the others panicked looking for him hence irritating Saehara) *"Being in the same homeroom with you since 2nd year... you're always clumsy and has a goofy smile on your face, but you work harder than everyone else. Though he seems like a wimp, he is not a coward. He considers everything carefully." (Riku to herself as Daisuke carried her on his back) *"Are you my rival?" (Dark to Daisuke) Category:Chapters